


Movie Night

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie, yespolkadot_kitty



Series: As You Are [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Reader, F/M, Fluff, Loki fluff, Loki likes sweets, Movie Night, Tony Steve and Peter are brief, spoonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Movie Night with Loki doesn't come without first making it through Stark Tower and its inhabitants.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by the lovely yespolkadot_kitty, as always! She's the best!

The cab had somehow, for once in your entire life, found a shorter route to Stark Tower, so you were early. Which meant that Loki wasn’t there to greet you at the entrance like he said he would be. That was fine, you were a big girl who could get herself up the elevator to the floor he had suggested, but it didn’t prepare you for what you would face when you exited.

If there was any group less capable of acting natural than the Avengers, you’d be hard-pressed to find them. 

“Oh! Spoons! What’re you doing here?” Tony asked with an abnormal level of interest, looking up from where he was leaned against the wall, pocketing the smart phone he had been scrolling through, adopting a laughably fake air of nonchalance.

Adjusting the over-stuffed purse on your shoulder, you gave him a bashful smile. “I’m just looking for the media room?”

Steve, who sat at a table further into the great common room with Peter, looked up from the books in between them and pointed behind him. “Yeah, Loki’s in there. Down the hall, third door to the right.”

“Mr. Loki has been in there all afternoon making it nice for you! I got you flowers for hi-” Steve cut him off with a not-so-subtle nudge on his arm. Peter’s face fell before he composed himself again with a weaker smile. “I mean, he got flowers for you. I helped. Sorta.”

Tony stepped off the wall and walked by your side, smiling at the rest of the assembled team. It felt like you were walking a gauntlet to just get through the room to the long hallway. He stopped you with a gentle hand on your elbow, shoving his hands in his pockets once he got your attention.

“You sure about this, kid? About him?” Tony asked, concern deepening the lines around his eyes and mouth as he jerked his head back in the direction of your destination.

Wanting nothing more than to just sit down, you leaned against the wall, leveling him with as hard of a stare as you could muster. You understood his worry for you, it was heart-warming, but it also wasn’t necessary. Tony had as big a heart as anyone you’d ever met, but zero boundaries. “I’m a big girl, Boss. I can handle it.”

“I just-”

You raised a hand. “Nope. You trust him enough to let him live here, go on missions with you, and come to my apartment without supervision. If you think he’d try to do anything, which I don’t even know what that’d be, while I was in a tower _full_ of ass-kicking superheroes, I don’t know what to tell you.”

And with that, you heaved yourself off of the wall, slowly making your way unaided and unbothered to the door Steve had suggested. A dim glow eeked out from beneath it, and you pushed it open, catching Loki just as he situated a bouquet of flowers in a vase next to the mini-fridge along the back wall. Various snacks - including marshmallows - were waiting in bowls, ready for the munching, along with a stack of movies that Loki must have chosen.

The smile that graced his face made your stomach flutter with butterflies, and his long legs ate up the distance between you so he could envelop you in a tight hug so warm that it stayed with you even after he let go. Or maybe that was just the feeling you got from his lips pressing against your hair before he pulled away, gesturing around the room as he spoke.

“You are earlier than I expected, but that is no matter. Everything is prepared for you. I gathered your favorite selection of Midgardian snacks, with ice cream, fizzy drinks, and water chilling. Simply select which movie you most wish to see, and I will handle it from that point.”

You headed over to the movies, flipping through the stack, very aware of him as he came up on your other side so that his hip brushed yours. “What would you care for, kitten?”

“You’ve been calling me that a lot lately. Why _‘kitten’_?” Your voice dripped with disdain at the use of the pet name.

“Distractingly sweet, but with sharp claws when challenged,” he replied smoothly. He gestured to the snacks before him once again. “Now, as you say, pick your poison, _kitten_.”

How could you be mad at someone calling you sweet but feisty? “Um. I’ll have popcorn and a Coke, please. Maybe the caffeine will keep me awake enough to not fall asleep on you this time.”

“I have not complained yet, have I?” he said matter of factly.

A light blush bloomed on your skin and you held up your movie selection. “This one?”

He took it from you quickly and gestured toward the couch with an elegant wave of his hand. “Get settled. I will ready the film.”

You nodded and shooed him away, making you way over to the couch to find a selection of pillows and blankets ready for you to craft into a suitable nest. Your assortment of snacks, including water and a small plate of brownies for Loki, waited on a small table to the side of one of the armrests. You chose to burrow yourself into the softest blanket out of the bunch, smiling contentedly up at Loki when he draped himself in between you and the armrest gracefully. His arm automatically came up to wrap around your shoulders and tug you into his chest, confident and comfortable.

“Peter sure picks out nice flowers,” you teased with a wide smile.

He looked crestfallen. “I sent him on the errand, as I was focused on making this room habitable for the evening.”

“They’re gorgeous, Loki. Thank you,” you softened the blow with your gratitude.

“You are quite welcome. Do you require anything?” he asked, tilting his chin down to look at you as you curled up against him, resting your head in the crook of his shoulder and snaking your arm around his thin, muscled waist.

“‘m good,” you replied, willing yourself not to get lost in his penetrating gaze when he was this close to you. “Thanks for going to all of this trouble for me.”

“It was no trouble at all,” he whispered, low rough voice sending chills down your spine. He kissed you, his lips warm and soft as they melded to yours, his hand caressing your upper arm lightly where it was curled around you. The closeness flooded you with warmth that curled and settled in the pit of your stomach. He tasted as good as he smelled, clean and masculine and tantalizing, and you craved _more_.

Enveloped by Loki, you settled back into him once he released you from his captivating spell, forcing yourself to pay attention to the tropey action movie you’d picked despite your mind’s inability to focus on anything besides the memory of his lips against yours.

Despite the caffeine in your system and his stimulating presence, you were soon lulled to sleep by the dim lighting and constant soothing motion of his thumb rubbing over your arm, head heavy against his solid chest, his heartbeat a steady cadence under your ear.


End file.
